


A Long Awaited Gift

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprise Ending, True Love, Vikings, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: You were waiting for your husband to come back to a raid with a small surprise waiting for him





	A Long Awaited Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I just needed Hvitserk Fluff so here you go. ITs so sweet it makes my teeth hurt!!

You stood at the docks with the rest of the women waiting for the boats to arrive. You could see them in the distant. It would still be some time before the boats even got there. The horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach grew worse with each passing moment. You longed to see if your husband was on one of the boats, praying to the gods to keep him alive. 

As you stood waiting a small cooing was coming from your arms and you looked down at the precious little bundle that laid in your arms. The little one was the result of your coupling you and your husband had down all day and all night before he had to venture off into the world. He had been gone a month when your moon’s blood did not come. You were just so happy. You two had been trying for quite sometime now but also sadden that you become pregnant while your husband was off raiding. Unable to experience the wonders of pregnancy with him.

You rocked the small babe in your arms hoping to get her to fall back asleep for the time being. By now the boats were at the docks and you wanted to run as fast as you can to see if he made the journey back, but you didn’t want to startle the baby. You walked a couple feet closer to the docks and craned your neck to see. 

And there he was at the head of the boat looking for you.”Hvitserk!” You yelled hoping to get his attention. You couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your face and the relief that washed over you knowing the Gods answered your prayers. Your eyes locked and he had the bigest grin on his face. He hopped off the boat and ran straight towards you. You closed the gap between the two of you and you started to cry. He caught you in an embrace, “My dearest wife I am so happy to see you again. I have missed you so and I told you I would return to you.” You smiled at him and placed a kiss upon his lips.

You cloak covered up your little babe so Hvitserk wouldn’t notice the surprise right away. Before he could say anything you lifted your free hand to his chest. “My dear husband, I have a surprise for you.” He looked at you with eager eyes waiting for you to tell him what it possibly could be. You moved the cloak away from your arm and revealed the small baby wrapped in furs. He stared at it in wonderment trying to figure out how this all happened. 

You looked at him adoringly as he admired his new child. Still in shock, “When did this happen?! When did you have it!? Is it a boy or girl?! Oh (Y/N) I am so happy! The gods have finally answered our prayers and blessed us.“

You couldn’t help the blush that crept up your cheeks, "Well my dear husband we had a girl and her name is Solvi. And about when we conceived would be the day before you left because I found out the next month that my moon blood did not come and this is the result.”

“Can I hold her?” he asked, “Of course you may. She is your daughter after all.” A smile never left Hvitserk’s face the entire time. You carefully handed over the little bundle, “Make sure you hold her head” you mentioned. He carefully took the babe in his arm and literally looked like the happiest man in the world.

“You are too good to me (Y/N). You blessed me with such a beautiful daughter and you grace me with your love.” Still looking at Solvi who now has her hand wrapped around her father’s finger. “I can never repay you.” He finally looked back up to you and you couldn’t help but smile. “Well husband you can start with telling us how the raid went and what adventures you lived.”

“I can do that.” Hvitserk wrapped his free arm around your shoulder and you wrapped your arms around his waist. And there you two walked to your cabin to start the first day as a family with your little Solvi.


End file.
